The present invention relates generally to generation of x-rays, and more particularly to a tribocharging x-ray transmitter.
X-rays are used in a variety of ways. X-rays may be used for medical or other imaging applications, crystallography related applications including material analysis, or in other applications.
X-rays are generally generated by electron braking (bremmstrahlung) or inner shell electron emission within a material. Historically, other than through natural phenomena, x-rays generally have been generated by accelerating electrons into a material, such as a metal, with a small proportion of the electrons causing x-rays through bremmstrahlung or knocking electrons present in the material out of inner orbitals, for example K-shell orbitals, with x-rays being generated as electrons in higher energy orbitals transition to the lower energy orbitals. Acceleration of the electrons to generate a useful quantity of x-rays, however, generally requires high powered electrical energy sources, which may include bulky equipment.
X-rays may also be generated by changes in mechanical contact between materials in a controlled environment, for example through the unpeeling of pressure sensitive adhesive tape or mechanical contact of some materials in an evacuated chamber. However, changing mechanical contact between materials generally involves moving parts within the evacuated chamber, and generally also requires that some of the moving parts frictionally contact one another. The moving parts and the frictional contact may result in outgassing and production of free debris in the evacuated chamber, possibly impacting operation of such a device.